


The Dancing Royals

by planetundersiege



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ball, Cute, Dancing, M/M, Masks, Prince Victor, Prince Yuuri, Royalty AU, VictUuri, YOI Royalty Week, Yoi - Freeform, Yoiroyaltyweek2k18, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yuri on ice royalty week, masquerades, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Yuuri, prince of Japan, meets an old friend at one of his family’s balls.





	The Dancing Royals

The prince of Japan, Yuuri of the Katsuki family carefully entered the huge ballroom with a shy smile on his face. There was counties of nobles dancing away, all wearing masks of different shapes and sizes, because this, was a masquerade ball.

Yuuri’s own mask wasn’t that fancy, just a dark blue mask with two small horns on it, along with a delicate white pattern in the corners. Handmade of course, and the simple design made him look stunning, all of the young nobles who wanted his hand would do everything to dance with him, the mysterious and sweet prince of Japan.

Yuuri happily looked around the room, at the large crystal chandeliers in the ceiling and the happy people all around him. But of all the people in the room, one peaked his interest. A tall man with a smile on his face, long white hair that kissed the sides of his cheeks, and a dark black mask filled with glitter and dark red roses surrounding the gap between the eyes, along with some red stitches in the corner. He looked absolutely gorgeous, the prince’s heart skipped a beat. Just by seeing him, he know who he was.

Prince Victor Nikiforov of Russia, the eldest heir the the throne, and one of the most handsome princes to ever exist in Yuuri’s opinion. Every time they met, Yuuri was overly delighted, enjoying Victor’s company. Even though he always ended up on the shy side until after a few glasses of champagne.

He really liked Victor, that’s for sure, he just wasn’t ready to admit it yet. But when his eyes met those of the handsome prince, Yuuri’s whole world stopped for a few seconds.

Victor noticed the Japanese prince, and waved.

“Yuuri! It’s so good to see you again”, he said, smirking at the slightly younger man. “May I have this dance this fine evening at the ball?”.

“You may have every dance, Victor. I’m all yours”.


End file.
